Silver Eternal Sailor Moon
by Filideibore Tsukino
Summary: Capitulo 1: Serena es...? Una nueva chica en la escuela, quien es?...chicas, ¿donde estan?
1. intro

Silver Eternal Sailor Moon

Intro

18 de octubre de 2005

¡HOLA A TODOS! Me alegra que se animen a leer este fic, les quiero decir algo: este fue mi primer fic que escribí. Ahora lo voy a publicar de una manera más entendible, porque la verdad si que escribía mal hace dos años¡¡¡es un asco! Jajajaja

El nombre original es Golden Eternal Sailor Moon, pero por cuestiones del trama he decidido cambiarlo a Silver Eternal Sailor Moon, espero que si tu ya leíste este fic y te gusto ¡no cuentes de que se trata, pero si no te gusto espero no dejes tu review ¬¬

Este fic es un Crossover con las Guerreras Mágicas porque cuando lo escribí me gustaba mucho ambas series. Espero les guste mi versión mejorada de Silver Eternal Sailor Moon

-Filideibore Tsukino, Antes conocido como Ferio Tsukino

Nota. El fic empieza en el capítulo final de S. M. Sailor Stars cuando Galaxia desaparece y las chicas aun no reviven.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un encuentro magico

**Silver Eternal Sailor Moon**

CAPITULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO MÁGICO

-chicas...-dijo Serena mientas se abrazaba- dijeron que nunca me dejarían sola... ¿por que no regresan?... ¿por que?...- terminó y sus lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado un triste, largo y solitario año desde que las scouts arriesgaron su vida para salvar a la princesa...ella ahora es mas fría que antes y es muy cruel pero ha madurado desde entonces...

CASA DE SERENA 7:30 AM- CUARTO DE SERENA

RING, RING

-si, si ya voy - dice serena mientras se levanta enojada - ay que molesto...si vuelves a hacer eso te arrancare cada tuerca que se encuentre dentro de ti

-vamos Serena deprisa- le apremia la gata negra

-¡CALLATE GATA DE CALLEJON!- grita Serena molesta

-lo siento serena- contesta Luna temerosa

-más te vale - termina Serena y se dirige a su escuela después de haberse preparado

Suena el timbre y Serena toma su asiento. El profesor entra y todos se ponen de pie

-Gracias, pueden sentarse- dice el profesor - Alumnos quiero que le den la bienvenida a su nueva compañera se llama Anais Hououji

-genial una nerd...fabuloso- dice Serena tediosa

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Anais Hououji mi materia favorita es Matemáticas y la que menos me gusta es Arte y me gusta Leer- dice la chica. Era de estatura media, blanca, ojos verdes y cabello rubio hasta los hombros

-ABURRIDA- grita Serena

-Señorita Tsukino exijo que me de una explicación de su comportamiento malvado con su nueva compañera- le reprime su profesor

-bla, bla, bla, bla solo las alumnas tontas como Ami les gustan esas cosas- contesta Serena sin darle importancia

-Pero si la señorita mizuno era su mejor amiga- dice el profesor confundido

-Era- contesta Serena

-¿Por qué será tan cruel?- piensa la chica nueva

La clase continúa como cualquier otra y en el descanso...

-No te juntes con ella Anais es tan mala que le dicen la coneja salvaje- advierte una chica a Anais

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Anais

-Porque sus amigas se mudaron y desaparecieron si dejar rastro- dice un chico que entra a la conversación

-desaparecieron sin dejar rastro...- dice pensativa. Después de reflexionar, dice-iré a hablar con ella

-eres una chica valiente- se admira una chica. Serena estaba sentada bajo un árbol en la esquina del patio. Anais se acerca lentamente y saluda

-¡hola Serena!

-arg... ¿Que quieres?- pregunta Serena molesta

-bueno creo que empezamos del lado equivocado...quiero que seamos amigas- dice Anais alegremente

-yo no - le contesta Serena - aléjate de mí

-dime... ¿por que eres tan mala?- pregunta Anais

Serena da un suspiro y contesta

-Bueno te diré todo...yo solía ser una sailor scout que luchaba por el amor y la justicia...pero luego el amor y la justicia me abandonaron...

Anais, al salir de su sorpresa, pregunta

-¿Cómo?

-Mis amigas murieron en una batalla...y quede sola desde entonces he quedado sola y me hecho cruel y fría- le contesta Serena con ojos cristalinos

-Supongo que Ami Mizuno era tu mejor amiga

-si- contesta Serena antes de que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla- y me burle de ella - y oculta su rostro para empezar a llorar

-tranquila...- intenta calmarla Anais - si quieres puedo ser tu amiga

-¡SI!- contesta Serena eufórica y le da un fuerte abrazo y comienza a llorar en su hombro

-tranquila...iré a tu casa y te ayudare...solo debo...- dice Anais y marca un número mama...si...hoy iré a casa de una amiga...no...no, no son ni marina ni Lucy...si es una nueva amiga...si...si...esta bien...bye

Al terminar las clases, Serena y Anais van a casa de la scout

-¡MAMÁ UNA AMIGA VINO A LA CASA!- anuncia Serena en un grito

-¿de verdad?- pregunta confundida Ikuko

-si- contesta Serena y la señora se acerca a saludar a la amiga de su hija

-Mucho gusto señora me llamo Anais Hououji - saluda Anais

Suben al cuarto y ven como Luna estaba acostada en la cama. Esta suelta un maullido y serena la calla

-Déjate de juegos

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Anais confundida

-ella lo sabe todo- dice Serena a la gata

-¿lo descubrió?- pregunta Luna

-¡AAAAAAH! La gata habló- dice Anais sorprendida

-luna ella es Anais...mi nueva amiga- presenta Serena

-¡AMIGA?- pregunta confundida Luna

-¿Estas sorda?- le contesta Serena molesta y explica a Anais -he extrañado tanto a las scouts que me hice cruel...no te sorprendas si todos se sorprenden al saber que tengo una amiga

-Anais...Anais...- murmura el viento

-Windom...- murmura Anais

-ve a la torre...ahí te esperan...y lleva a esa chica- dice la voz en el viento

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Serena

-No puedo explicárselo aún, pero debemos ir a la Torre de Tokyo¿de acuerdo?- dice Anais presurosa

-si - contestan Serena y Luna

Una vez en la torre, Anais saluda a las únicas clientas de ese dia de la cafetería

-hola chicas

-hola- dicen las chicas

-Marina, Lucy ella es serena y ella es luna- presenta Anais a su nueva amiga

-hola...me llamo Serena Tsukino- se presenta Serena

-mucho gusto yo me llamo Marina Rysuaki- dice una de las chicas. Ella era de la misma estatura de Anais, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y azul, sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca. Utilizaba el uniforme de otra preparatoria

-mucho gusto yo me llamo Lucy Shido- ella era un poco más alta, su piel era blanca y sus ojos rojos. Tenía el cabello rojo y recogido en una trenza hasta la mitad de la espalda. Al terminar las presentaciones, Anais anuncia:

-ella vendrá con nosotros

-De acuerdo- dice Lucy - todas abrasémonos- entonces, todas, incluso Serena, se abrazan

Lucy, Anais y Marina comienzan a decir al mismo tiempo "queremos ir a Cephiro". Entonces, una luz se traga a nuestras amigas y caen suavemente en un pez gigante volador que los lleva hasta un enorme castillo donde carias personas las esperaban

-Marina- dice uno de ellos. Era de altura baja. De ojos azules y un cabello despeinado y morado claro. Vestía una extravagante túnica y un báculo dorado en su mano izquierda.

Una mujer (alta, morena, cabello rosa recogido en una cola alta y ojos negros que vestía el traje de una odalisca rojo y una capa del mismo color) se acerca corriendo a las chicas

-MIS NIÑAS- grita mientras las estruja en sus brazos

-chicos quiero que conozcan a Serena Tsukino- presenta Anais

-mira...ellos son Clef y Paris y ellas son Presea y Caldina- presenta Marina. Clef era el chico con el báculo y Caldina la chica odalisca.

Paris era un chico alto, piel morena clara, ojos y pelo verde recogido en una coleta hasta los hombros. Vestía una camisa negra, pantalón blanco, hombreras blancas y botas blancas. Se acerca a Anais y la abraza.

Presea era una chica de altura media, ojos color ámbar, piel blanca y cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. Vestía una blusa y una falda naranja

-mucho gusto...pero a ¿que vengo yo aquí?- pregunta Serena

-los dioses han pedido que vengas a nuestra tierra para reencontrarte con alguien- dice Clef

-¿en donde?- pregunta Serena

-en el templo de agua...- contesta Clef

-¿Dónde esta Mokona?- pregunta Marina preocupada

De repente, una especie de conejo blanco con ojos cerrados y una joya roja en la frente aparece de la anda y brinca a los brazos de marina haciendo un extraño sonido: "Pu"

-¡Mokona!- dicen las chicas

-soy más bonita que esa cosa- dice Luna que había ido sin desearlo

-¡LA GATA HABLO!- gritan Lucy y Marina

-ups- dice Luna con una gota en la frente-...Clef...cuanto tiempo

-veo que no has cambiado en nada Kaguya- dice Clef

-tu tampoco- contesta Luna

-VAMOS AL TEMPO DE AGUA- dice Serena presurosa

Mokona hace su ruido y una enorme taza (de esas tazas giratorias de las ferias y kerméses, pero solo una) aparece y las lleva hasta el templo de Agua que estaba en medio del mar

-CERES... ¿DONDE ESTAS?- grita Marina

En ese instante todas las luces del templo se prenden dejando ver un sendero que llevaba hacia un altar donde había un sello...Marina lo aplano con la palma de la mano dejando ver a Ceres: un enorme dragón sin alas ni patas de color azul

-DUEÑA DEL AGUA QUE BUENO QUE HA VENIDO...TENEMOS, AL PARECER A TRES INVITADAS, CON LA QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR- Ceres cae en un torbellino y luego el torbellino se va dejando ver un Tritón de piel blanca, ojos y pelo azul claro y cola de pescado azul

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Marina

-Soy Ceres - contesta el tritón- pero en mi forma humana...pero con permiso...princesa de la luna- dice y hace una reverencia frente a Serena - es un placer tenerla aquí...sus acompañantes cayeron en mi templo hace un año del mundo místico

-¿acompañantes?

Una puerta se habré dejando ver una imagen de Ami y a Michiru)

-¡AMI¡MICHIRU! - grita Serena -¿Qué les paso?

-cayeron pero un maremoto se las llevo hacia el nuevo enemigo- dice Ceres

-¿el nuevo enemigo?

-si...al parecer también viene del mundo místico y del Milenio de Plata- dice Ceres

-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?- pregunta Serena

-debe buscarlo, princesa y guerreras, en la parte obscura de Cephiro...en el antiguo castillo de Debonair- contesta Ceres en un tono místico al decir la última palabra

-¿el castillo de Debonair?

-así es...- dice Ceres y desaparece dejando solo su sello, que Marina recoge

-vallamos...- dice Serena

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Notas del autor:

¡Hola!...espero que este primer capitulo les haiga gustado...espero lean los siguientes capítulos...gracias

Atte.

Filideibore Tsukino, antes conocido como Ferio Tsukino

PD dejen sus reviews


End file.
